


Gartenzwerg

by KeinButterdieb



Series: Drabbles von A bis Z [8]
Category: Tatort
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Quadruple Drabble
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Quadruple-Drabble zum WortGartenzwerg.





	Gartenzwerg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chepseh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chepseh/gifts).



> Für Chepseh. :-) Es ist ganz ganz schlimm fluffig, aber ich hoffe, dass es dir ein klein wenig gefällt.

Silke war nach all den vielen Jahren der Zusammenarbeit mit Boerne eigentlich längst abgehärtet, und aus seinen Sprüchen bezüglich ihrer Körpergröße machte sie sich ja ohnehin nichts. Umso mehr wunderte sie sich, wie sehr es sie verletzte, dass ihr Chef ihr diesen dämlichen und nicht gerade schönen Gartenzwerg geschenkt hatte.

Sie war Boerne dankbar gewesen, dass er ihr ein wenig bei der Gartenarbeit unter die Arme gegriffen hatte, aber nun war sämtliche Dankbarkeit verflogen, Wut und noch ein anderes Gefühl schossen in ihr hoch.

„Gefällt er Ihnen, Alberich?“, fragte Boerne grinsend, nachdem er ihr das blöde Ding in die Hand gedrückt hatte.

„Wissen Sie was, Chef? Sie sind ein ... Arschloch!“, entfuhr es ihr, sie ließ den Gartenzwerg fallen, und rannte nach drinnen in ihr Haus. 

Vielleicht hätte sie nicht so die Beherrschung gegenüber Boerne verlieren dürfen, aber das hatte nun einfach raus gemusst. Genau wie die Tränen, die ihr jetzt in die Augen stiegen.

„Alberich?“, ertönte leise eine Stimme hinter ihr.

„Möchten Sie mir kündigen?“ 

„Nein, natürlich nicht.“ Boerne legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. „Bitte schauen Sie mich an.“

Sie schämte sich zwar ein wenig dafür, dass sie wegen des dummen Gartenzwerges feuchte Augen hatte, drehte sich aber trotzdem zu ihm um. „Was möchten Sie?“ Sie wollte eigentlich nur noch, dass er verschwand.

„Mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen.“

„Sie möchten sich ... entschuldigen?“

„Ja.“ Boerne nickte. „Weil ich nicht nachgedacht habe. Ich dachte, der Gartenzwerg könnte Ihnen gefallen. Dass Sie ihn als Anspielung auf Ihre Größe sehen könnten, habe ich leider nicht bedacht.“

„Er sollte gar keine Anspielung auf meine Größe sein?“

„Nein.“ Boerne schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wollte Ihnen damit eine winzige Freude machen, aber das ist ja wohl gründlich nach hinten losgegangen.“

Jetzt konnte Silke wieder lächeln, und in ihrem Hals bildete sich ein komischer Kloß.

Boerne lächelte ebenfalls, und hielt ihr seine Hand hin. „Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen.“

Ihr Puls schoss ganz schön in die Höhe, als sie seine Hand ergriff. „Ich verzeihe dir. Aber ich kann wirklich nicht fassen, dass du dachtest, mir könne dieser Gartenzwerg gefallen. Ich hätte ja gedacht, dass du nach der langen Zeit meinen ... Geschmack etwas besser einschätzen kannst.“ Sie biss sich schnell auf die Lippe. Hatte sie nun ein bisschen zu viel gesagt?

Anscheinend schon. Boernes Gesicht kam immer näher, und er schaute sie fragend an.

Silke nickte, schloss ihre Augen, und dann spürte sie Boernes Lippen auf ihren eigenen.


End file.
